Spirit Stories
by Claire C. Griffon
Summary: A collect of drabbles that feature Bob before Harry owned him and before he hd a name and a ...certain teacher at a certain....school of magic.
1. Merlin Help Me

Title- Spirit Stories

Author- Claire C. Griffon

Summary- A sereis of drabbles that feature Bob before Harry had him (and before a name) and a certain...teacher from a certain...school...

Discalimer- Jim Butcher owns the Dresden Files. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing for a bit.

* * *

MERLIN HELP ME!!!

"You know that essence of mirkweed will work better than that powdered wormwood you're using now," drawled a voice from above him.

Severus Snape, the current Potion's Master at Hogwarts, shot a withering glare at the bleached human skull sitting on a shelf above his head. "I took you as a favor to Dumbledore, who took you as a favor to Justin until he's back from vacation. I did not, however, take you for an critism you might have of me."

"You get that service free," the skull responded.

"Silence, air spirit!" Snape yelled at him "I've been doing this all my life. I know what I'm doing!"

"Fine. I'll be up here if you need me." The skull sighed theatrically. "Saying nothing unless you need me."

"Good," spat out the Potion's Master. "And as I won't be needing your help, you will remain silent!." With that, Snape returned to the potion that was bubbeling in the cauldron before him. He muttered to himself as he finished putting in the rest of the ingredients and stirred it up.

"Lonely. So lonely. So lonely...on my own," the air spirit sang out from his skull.

"Would you stop that?" Snape said, gritting his teeth together in a effort to keep from uttering a spell that would end the existence of the annoying spirit of knowledge. "You said you wouldn't talk!"

"Never said anything about singing!" he sang out as an out of tune opera star.

"Merlin, help me," Snape muttered, sinking into his chair beside his bed.

"I know the Merlin," the spirit said thoughtfully. "I didn't think he was big on helping people..."

With a snarl, snape stalked out of the room, robes swirling behind him. "Dumbledore!" he yelled out as the door slammed shut behind him.

The spirit within the skull grinned as his orange eyes dimmed and he finally took the nap he had been wanting for the past two hours.


	2. Private Property

DISCLAIMER- Jim Butcher owns all things Dresden. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing for a bit.

* * *

PRIVATE PROPERTY

"Dumbledore not letting you give me to another teacher?" asked the air spirit as Snape came back into the room, a scowl still prominate on his face.

"Silence, spirit," he snarled out. He went over to the cabinets and grabbed out a black bag. He dumped out its contents on the floor and reached for the skull above him.

"Hey! What are you doing--" the spirit got out before Snape put his hand over the skull's mouth. Snape smiled thinly. It made an effective gag. He jammed the skull into the bag and tied it shut. "What are you doing/" he asked, voice muffled by the cloth around him.

Snape took the bag and began to walk towards the enterance of the school. "Dumbledore just said that I had to take you in. He never said I needed to visibly see you."

"That's right! Just let me out of my skull and I'll be out of your hair!"

He stopped in his tracks and spoke directly into the bag. "I am not a moron. I know what will happen should I release you. And we really don't need and orgy occuring at this school."

"So...what are you doing then?"

"I'm tossing you out of the window and into the lake," he said simply.

"But...but...You can't, Severus!"

"Don't call me that. And why can't I?"

"I'm private property. Property that's not yours!"

Snape suddenly stopped and rolled that thought over in his head. "Bloody hell."

He turned and returned to his room. In the bag, the spirit sighed in relief. He had survived another attack on his existence.

* * *

A/N- I've started work on my next Dresden Files major fanfic. I can't say a lot, but I'll tell you this much- It involves coyotes, hawks, foxes...and Michael. It's going to be at least a month before I start putting it up here though. I want to get the basics of the story down before I put anything up. But rest assured, it is in the making. And Spirit Stories will continue. 


End file.
